Merry Christmas Carlos!
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: "He doesn't want anything for Christmas Carlos all he said was he wanted..." Carlos and Kendall's first Christmas wonder what they got each other READ AND FIND OUT! Christmas Present for Emily


"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Carlos screamed as he jumped up from the couch and feel over it landing on Rex, James and Logan's dog.

"First off Rex boy are you okay?" Logan asked kneeling down to pick up the baby Heeler, while James helped up Carlos. Seeing that the puppy was fine and still able to move after a Carlos splat, Logan finally answered Carlos's question.

"Yeah Carlos, Kendall said he didn't want anything for Christmas. Something about not wanting you to destroy the mall again like you did last year. That and he said that you don't need to worry about him because as long as he has you it's his Christmas every day. "Logan said as he picked up the heeler and put it on the couch so it could burry itself in the blankets.

"Carlos you demolished the Mall last year, plus the mini mall as well. Just make him something…no wait don't, just…I don't know do something special for him I guess." James added as he finished add a few decoration's onto the Christmas tree.

"But what about you two what did you guys him?" Carlos asked as he sat next to the buried puppy.

"Easy I got him a Hockey jersey signed by Captain of the Wilds." Logan said as he stepped back to admire the tree, for a moment before he grabbed the tinsel.

"And I got him a Hockey stick signed by the whole team. And do we really need tinsel it makes it look so gody." The tallest member of the band complained.

"Yes, yes we do remember last year when we didn't put tinsel on the tree and you complained that it looked naked and made me go out and buy some all because of what happened three years ago when we bought everyone's presents at the last minute? I WAS BOUGHT! That's what happened, all because you and that lady where fighting over something stupid." Logan said throwing a handful of tinsel at James, landing in his hair.

Carlos decided to get up and leave the two boys to their tinsel fight which would mean that there would be more tinsel on the two of them than the tree. So armed with that knowledge and the knowledge that he needed to get something for Kendall, Carlos left the apartment for the nearest store. With only a few hours till Christmas he needed to get Kendall something but for the love of him he couldn't think of anything to get his lover.

**Two hours later at the apt…**

Kendall on the other hand had already got Carlos a present, even though he doesn't want a present from his boyfriend, doesn't mean he couldn't get his lover a present right?

"What do you mean you got him something!" Both Logan and James question as Rex perked his ears up at the sound of his parents yelling at the guy that gave him lunch meat late at night.

"Yeah I got him a new helmet, and the reason I don't want anything is because Carlos is the best present of all. I am happy just having him with me on Christmas hell any day of the year is Christmas when I am with my Carlitos." Kendall said as he petted Rex on the head, elating a small groan from his two best friends.

"Yah but Kendall this is our first Christmas as an OFFICAL couple shouldn't it be like romantic or something? I mean me and Logan went up to the mountains last year for our first Christmas." James said from the kitchen looking for something to drink.

"You mean Logan and I babe, and James is right Kendall, you need to make this a romantic first Christmas not a 'Here is your present babe I love you.' Christmas." Logan pointed out trying to get Rex's attention that it was time to feed him.

"Yeah maybe but honestly I don't care, first Christmas or not I just want Carlos and nothing else. Now if you both will excuse me I am gonna go to a nap, since someone." Kendall stopped for a second to glare at James and Logan. "Wouldn't take Rex out last night and I had to so wake me when Carlos gets here kay?" With that Kendall left his friends and the puppy to get a nice nap before his lover came home.

It hadn't been more than twenty minutes later that Carlos came home carrying a few shopping bags. One bag contained thirty thousand strands of tinsel, while the other contained a package that was already wrapped with the words "_To Kendall From Carlos"_ It looked like a simple package under the tree to the untrained eye. Wrapped in Santa paper with a green bow on top of the package, only one person knows what's under that package and he isn't telling anyone not even Rex who was waging his tail.

"Hey boy, you ready for Christmas?" Carlos asked while bending down to pat the pup's head.

Rex just continued to wag his tail at the affection that Carlos was giving him.

"So boy where is everyone or did everyone leave us again?" Carlos asked the puppy just in time for Kendall to come out of their room to stare at his boyfriend how was talking to the puppy.

"You know Carlos if Rex could talk he would probably say _"James and Logan went to Rocque Records to say Merry Christmas to Kelly and Gustavo. Momma Knight and Katie are out somewhere, Kendall is asleep, and I'm hungry will you feed me?"_ But then again I'm not a doggy mind reader." Kendall finished as he did his best Scooby Doo impersonation.

"Oh really so you were asleep without me?" Carlos said acting like he was hurt by Kendall sleeping without him.

Kendall walked over to his lover before taking him in his arms and lightly pecking him on the lips. "Merry Christmas babe." Was all Kendall said before releasing Carlos from his arms and pulling out one of the presents from the tree. "I know it's early and all but I wanted to give this to you when no one is here and now seems like the best time to do it." Kendall finished lightly shoving a hand wrapped gift into his lover's hand.

"Well since we are exchanging gifts here is yours to babe." Carlos said bending down grabbing his gift to Kendall and handing it to him. "I know you said not to get you anything but I couldn't help it I just had to so yeah here."

Both boys sat down and started to open their presents, just as Rex jumped up on the remote starting up the dvd player and tv at the same time. Both boys looked at their gifts grinning ear from ear when they saw what the other had gotten, and just happened to look at the tv when they heard it click on to the old Santa Claus is Coming to Town.

_It's a difficult responsibility  
When you accept an appointment from His Majesty  
You must strive for just the perfect quality  
When you're the first toymaker to the king!_

All the soldiers must stand erect  
For the kingdom they protect  
The balls must bounce much higher  
If they're to please his royal sire  
The ballerinas must pirouette  
Upon their musical toes  
And the clowns must make a king forget  
All his kingly woes!

It's a difficult responsibility  
When you accept an appointment from his majesty  
You must strive for just the perfect quality  
When you're the first toymaker to the king!

All the sailboats must never sink  
And the dollies always wink  
The teddy bears be furry  
If they're to gain his royal curry  
The jack-in-boxes must always pop  
At every regal command  
And the kangaroos must learn to hop  
Into the prince's hand!

It's a difficult responsibility  
When you accept an appointment from his majesty  
You must strive for just the perfect quality  
When you're the first toymaker to the king!

"I guess we were both thinking the same thing." Kendall finally spoke, as he looked at the Carlos bear that Carlos had made with his own two hands. It had his helmet, signature goofy grin and that glimmer of innocents in its bear eyes. Carlos was looking at a bear copy of Kendall with his, what Carlos thought at least, sexy eyebrows, beanie, and holding a Hockey stick in one paw. Neither boy could believe that the other had made a bear of them.

"I..Thank you babe." Both boys said at the same time laughing as soon as they finished. Both looked at the bear's and back at each other before Kendall got on the floor and picked up the dvd remote and re-started the dvd from the beginning wrapping an arm around Carlos who snuggled up to Kendall after picking up Rex from the floor and place him next to him on the couch.

"I think this is the best first ever Christmas….even if it is Christmas Eve."

"Yeah I have to agree babe this really is."

**CHAPTER DONE!**

Okay so this is Emily's "Runs with Werewolfs" Christmas Kenlos. I promised her a Christmas fic and here is the prompt

"It's Carlos and Kendall's first Christmas as a couple, and Carlos knows Kendall is going to get him the best gift ever. His only problem? Despite help from James and Logan, who aren't even much help, Carlos can't figure out what to give Kendall."

Yeah and Reagan wanted Smut but because it's Christmas…I CAN'T WRITE SMUT ON CHRISTMAS! *bangs head into wall* So yeah. I hope you like this Emily Merry Christmas sis. Oh and if you want this song just type in "The First Toymaker to the King" it's by Joan Gardner if you wanna download it. I hope everyone likes this and if you don't celebrate Christmas and seeing as Hanukkah has already passed and Kwanzaa is almost here for those that Celebrate Kwanzaa I wish everyone a Happy Belated Hanukkah and Happy Earlier Kwanzaa and a Merry Christmas for tomorrow. "Or today depending on the time zone you are in." And I wish you and your families a Happy New Year.

From my Family to yours HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEW YEAR!

Dalton and Family.


End file.
